


Indulgences

by onekingdomonce



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, damen/laurent/damen, you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: “To make love to you,” Damianos said, his fingers lightly grazing Laurent’s cheek.“Both of you,” Laurent clarified, testing out the plural usage.“Only if you want,” Damen said against his neck. “Anything you want.”





	Indulgences

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for #10 for the capri secret santa event!  
> unfortunately my original match for the event had to drop out, but they asked for damen/laurent/damen because “if anyone deserves a threesome with two damens its laurent" which was too accurate to pass up. i really hope you enjoy this prompt as well!  
> just to clarify, theres no differentiation in laurent’s mind between damen and damianos in terms of association or anything like that, its just to make things less confusing.  
> i hope you like it! happy holidays <3

It didn’t make any sense. 

The day had started out as any other. Laurent had followed what was his relative routine, had spoken to the usual people and done the usual things. Nothing had changed, or felt any different. As far as Laurent knew, today was the same as any other day. But somehow it wasn’t, because Laurent had entered his chambers expecting to find one person, and instead found two. 

But then, perhaps it _was_ one person. Laurent didn’t know. He didn’t understand, because this had never happened before. 

They both had on the same chiton, white and trimmed in gold, going down and stopping in the middle of strong, muscular thighs. They had the same tousled hair, with that one stray curl falling away from the rest that Laurent loved to sweep aside. They had the same smile, wide and honest, spreading when Laurent looked between them so that the twinned dimple deepened in their cheeks, causing Laurent’s stomach to drop and momentarily distract him from this unbelievable reality. 

“What-“ Laurent said, stopping when he found that he was unable to finish his sentence, entirely too confused. He found himself looking into two pairs of the same brown eyes, kind, gentle and wholly on Laurent.

Damen was smiling at him. “Hello,” he said.

Laurent simply blinked, looking between the two of them again, waiting for words to catch up with him.

“This is interesting,” Damianos said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you speechless.” He was grinning as well.

“What is this?” Laurent asked.

Damianos tilted his head. “What?”

Laurent looked to Damen, some part of him expecting to see his head tilted as well, as if the two of them would move in sync like mirror images, but Damen was simply looking at him fondly. Calmly, as if none of this was out of the norm.

“I don’t understand,” Laurent said. He was in the entrance to their bedchambers, having walked through the main room distractedly, looking through a stack of documents he had brought back with him from the council room. He had glanced up mindlessly as he walked through the alcove, stopping in his tracks when he found two people waiting for him.

They both took a step forward, and under any other circumstances Laurent may have stepped back, out of skepticism and self-preservation alone, but not now. Despite his vast confusion, Laurent was safe here.

Damen lifted a hand to Laurent’s face, and the gentle sweep of his knuckles against Laurent’s cheek was so familiar that it halted any other oddness in Laurent’s mind.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

Laurent looked at him flatly, feeling the disbelief on his own face. When he received nothing he turned his head, looking at Damianos. 

“Explain this to me.”

Damianos stepped a bit closer, reaching out and pushing a strand of hair out of Laurent’s eyes, tucking it behind his ear. Laurent couldn’t help the way he turned his face into the touch, just slightly.

“Explain what?” he asked softly.

Laurent scoffed, and internally wondered if he was actually speaking the Vaskian dialect that he knew he was more excelled at, not understanding how else they were having such a severe miscommunication. 

“Damianos,” he said. “Damen. There are _two of you_.”

They both looked at each other briefly, looking back at Laurent with amusement in their eyes. “And?”

“ _And_?” Laurent repeated incredulously. When he was met by silence he said, “This makes absolutely no sense.”

Damen shrugged, and Damianos’ brows pinched. “Does it have to?” Damen asked.

Laurent sputtered, and took a moment to consider if he had possibly hit his head and forgotten, causing him to enter some odd dream where husbands replicated themselves and then acted as if it were an everyday occurrence. 

“Of course it does,” he said.

“Why?”

 _Why_? 

“Because,” Laurent said. “Because its not realistic. It’s not natural, or possible.”

Damen looked at him strangely, as if Laurent was the one who had walked in with a clone. “Well, it would appear that it _is_ possible,” he said, in a tone that suggested that Laurent was being foolish.

Laurent brought his hands to his face, rubbing his forehead and trying to recall if Makedon had poured griva into his goblet at dinner. He exhaled slowly, trying to call on to all of his knowledge, every book he had ever read, wondering if there was an answer already present in his mind. It was not too late, perhaps Paschal was still awake-

Laurent jolted, moving his hands away when he felt a touch against his neck. He looked up and saw Damen and Damianos, looking at him with equal concern.

“Laurent,” Damen said, in a voice so gentle that Laurent felt the words coil around his heart. He lifted his hand to Laurent’s face, smoothing down his brows that were pinched together. He tilted Laurent’s face up, cupping Laurent’s cheeks gently. 

“Can I kiss you?” Damen asked.

Laurent couldn’t help his own breath of amusement at that as he glanced up at Damen through his lashes. Despite whatever it was that was happening, the only thing on Damen’s mind was kissing Laurent.

When Damen made no move Laurent quirked his brow, causing a slow, crooked grin to spread on Damen’s face. He brushed his thumb along Laurent’s lip, tracing its curve, and then they were kissing. Long, deep kisses that caused Laurent’s stomach to tighten, one of his hands grabbing at Damen’s chiton in his fist. 

Damen kissed Laurent like he always did, one of his hands going to the back of his neck so he could tilt his head, his lips slowing until Laurent’s own kisses turned breathless, pressing against Damen like he needed to be held up. One of Damen’s hands lowered down Laurent’s side, settling on his waist, and it was after a few more seconds like this that Laurent realized the touch had come from behind. 

Laurent pulled away slightly, feeling how his chest was moving with each breath as he turned his head, and he felt the shock wash over him once again, both at the fact that Damianos was also behind him, and the fact that he had somehow forgotten. 

Damianos stepped in closer so that Laurent could feel the solid weight of his chest, both hard and reassuring at his back. Laurent found that he was leaning into him without even thinking, into the warmth that was now enveloping him on both sides. 

Damianos dipped his head, pressing his lips softly to the fluttering of his pulse in his neck, and then to the hidden spot behind his ear, softer. 

Laurent could hear Damianos breathing in his ear. He could hear his own breathing, shallow and uneven in that quiet room. The two of them, standing so close that they could easily reach around Laurent and touch each other. Laurent did not turn around fully, simply turned his neck and looked up at Damianos who was grinning down at him, leaning in and kissing Laurent on the side of his mouth, the once on the center, just a light touch that was so brief it could have been imagined.

Laurent thought his mind was going to crack open, so full with contradicting thoughts that it might burst. No matter which direction he looked he saw the same thing. The same person who he woke up to every morning, smiling tiredly and rolling onto Laurent, playfully pressing his weight down on his body until Laurent was laughing into his mouth, pushing him off. The same person he spent his days with and fell into bed with at night, their hands wandering and legs tangling, moving against each other until Laurent could focus on nothing else but that delicious pressure inside him. 

Laurent turned back around and looked at Damen, just as his hand fell to Laurent’s side, joining the one that was already there from behind. A thumb grazed his hipbone, moving against him in rhythmic circles, and Laurent sighed as the other hand began to rub at him as well.

Damen brought his face back onto Laurent’s, this time letting his mouth linger on his jaw, splaying kisses down the line of it. The movement caused their chests to press together, subsequently pressing Laurent more firmly into Damianos. Laurent felt engulfed in heat, his chest somehow both heavy and light as muscled arms wrapped around him confidently from behind, holding him tightly as those same arms moved against his chest, feather light, the opposing touches making his head feel dizzy.

“I don’t understand,” Laurent said, hearing that he sounded as breathless as he felt. Laurent thought that if Damen and Damianos weren’t pressed into him from both sides, surely he would have fallen over, his considerably strong legs unable to hold him up now. 

“There’s nothing to understand,” Damen said, Taking Laurent’s lip between his.

“I-“

“Don’t think,” Damianos said into his ear from behind, running his nose along the side of Laurent’s neck. Damianos inhaled slowly, keeping his head there as he pressed his face into Laurent’s hair. Laurent made a choked sound that he was not particularly proud of, just as Damen’s tongue traced his collarbone. 

“Do you want this?” Damianos asked, and for a moment Laurent found himself on the verge of laughter from how ridiculous that question was. Laurent always wanted him, in a way that still surprised him at times. Laurent had never thought it could be like this.

“This,” Damen repeated, running his hand along the curves of Laurent’s back where Damianos was touching him.

Laurent paused at that, his breath catching in his throat slightly. It had been years since their palace had been built in Delfeur, years of doing things that Laurent had never imagined that he would do, much less feel. Damen could be far more imaginative in the bedroom than Laurent had originally accredited him, and he always made Laurent feel safe to try things he hadn’t before, to explore what made them both feel good.

Laurent had never entertained sharing his bed with anyone other than Damen, much less _including_ Damen. The fact that no one other than Damen could ever interest him aside, he knew Damen himself would never be interested. However. 

“I think,” Laurent said, looking between the two of them. “That you should say what it is that you want.” 

Not that he didn’t know. He just enjoyed it when Damen voiced his wants, and when he ignored his indoor Akielon tendencies and spoke crudely like the Veretians he was around each day, which Laurent somehow found both titillating and endearing. 

“You,” Damen said.

“To fuck me,” Laurent said. 

“To make love to you,” Damianos said, his fingers lightly grazing Laurent’s cheek. 

“Both of you,” Laurent clarified, testing out the plural usage.

“Only if you want,” Damen said against his neck. “Anything you want.”

“What do you want?” Damianos asked.

Laurent craned his neck back again, and only needed to look at him for a moment before saying, “kiss me.”

The side of Damianos’ mouth lifted, his eyes flashing with something that caused Laurent’s stomach coil as he took Laurent’s cheek in his palm, pulling Laurent’s face into his. They kissed soundly. Hard, firm presses of lips that made Laurent feel clumsy. He loved the way Damianos kissed, the same power and authority behind it that he applied to everything else in his life. He made it impossible for Laurent to forget who was kissing him, making him feel like he was broken down to mere parts.

Laurent turned in his arms so their chests were pressing together, his arms winding around Damianos’ neck, pulling him in closer. As their mouths continued to move together, breathless and probing, Laurent felt the laces at the back of his jacket begin to be pulled apart. 

Laurent‘s lips slid out from Damianos’, his head falling back against Damen’s chest as he undid Laurent’s laces slowly, his lips pressing against the exposed part of his neck as the material opened between expert fingers. When he reached the bottom, Damianos pulled at the front of it, peeling it off of Laurent’s body and letting it fall to the floor with a thud. Once Laurent was stripped of his heavy jacket, Damianos took his head in his hands and brought their lips back together, this time slow and sweet. 

Laurent reached his hands back to draw the thin undershirt off his shoulders but felt his wrists get intercepted, Damen lowering them to his sides before drawing it off himself. Laurent and Damianos separated long enough for the shirt to slip between their lips before they were on each other again.

It was different like this, being pressed between them with Laurent’s upper body entirely bare. Chitons were nearly as thin as bed sheets and Laurent could feel their skin against him, holding him together tightly. Laurent felt that familiar touch all over his body, up the flexing curves of his back, down the sides of his arms, sweeping hair away from his nape. Laurent felt a large, warm hand wrapping around his waist, gripping him gently but firmly, and then he was being turned around, Damen’s lips on his. 

Laurent’s heart was thudding against his chest, his body feeling unsteady as lips brushed against his, teeth grazing the dip of his shoulder. Damen’s hands were holding his hips steadily in place as Damianos’ hands moved along his chest, his fingers brushing against his nipples. The touch was soft, barely there, and the tempting suggestion of itself was enough for Laurent’s back to arch. 

“Enough teasing,” Laurent said, the words sounding gritted out. 

“No one is teasing,” Damianos said, his hands meeting Damen’s at his waist. “It’s simply not possible to rush anything with you.”

Laurent made a flustered sound of frustration, shoving at Damen’s chest so that he stumbled back a few steps, laughing easily in a way that made Laurent’s chest feel weightless. Laurent stepped back up to him and tore at his lion’s pin impatiently, tossing it across the room carelessly. The sound thudded as it skidded against the marble floor, and Laurent felt anticipation thrum in his veins when he heard the sound of a second pin hitting the floor. 

Laurent turned back in time to see the top of Damianos’ chiton unravel down his body, stopping at his waist where the second pin was fastened. Laurent’s hands moved against the hard planes of his chest, his fingers sweeping smooth skin, trailing hardened nipples. Damianos’ eyes were dark on Laurent, all pupil as he grabbed Laurent’s wrists lightly, pressing his mouth against Laurent’s roughly as he began to walk Laurent backwards, moving slowly until the back of Laurent’s legs hit the bed. 

Laurent’s lips felt empty as he found himself pushed down, his hands at either sides of him. Damianos was in front of him, standing between his legs, his own lips glistening as he took Laurent’s hand and placed it on the final pin at his waist, bunching the material together. Normally graceful, Laurent undid it clumsily, his breathing accelerating as it fell away, the cloth unwinding and pooling at his feet. 

Laurent could feel his chest moving, his lips slightly parted as he ran his hands up Damianos’ strong thighs, feeling the muscles flex beneath his touch. He traced the line of his hipbone with his index finger, his eyes scanning him possessively as he dragged an appreciative hand down his abdomen. 

And then Damianos was bending, kneeling before Laurent in a way that muddled his vision for a moment. Laurent looked down at him, his breaths feeling erratic as he took in the way Damianos looked in front of him, all rippling muscles and tight skin, strong and imposing and on his knees. 

Damianos took one of Laurent’s feet in his hands, caressing down the length of his leg before pulling his boot off, thumbing at the arch and kissing the inside of his ankle softly. As he reached for the other leg, Laurent felt a new, sturdy weight at his back, strong arms wrapping around him.

Laurent jumped slightly, not expecting it and temporarily forgetting this odd reality that he was in. He turned to look back over his shoulder, his body flooding with heat when he saw Damen so close, that ridiculous curl falling into his face so familiarly. For a moment they just looked at each other, breathing the same air as they held each other’s eyes. Laurent wasn’t sure who it was that leaned in first. 

Laurent didn’t turn in Damen’s lap, simply craned his neck back so he could kiss him properly, whimpering into his mouth as Damen moved them towards the back of the bed like Laurent weighed nothing, his back resting on the headboard. His tongue was warm in Laurent’s mouth, his teeth sharp on his lip, and Laurent mindlessly bit back harder when he felt hands at the front of his pants. 

Laurent pulled away slightly, just enough that he could press his face into Damen’s neck, breathing him in as the laces were undone, the top of his pants slowly coming open. Laurent expected for them to be peeled off and thrown away as he lifted his hips to assist, and felt the sharp inhale deep in his chest when one hand pressed him back down, another cupping him between the legs. 

Laurent’s head rolled back so he was facing forward again, his entire body sagging back against Damen who held him firmly against his chest, murmuring reassuringly into his ear. Damianos rubbed the heal of his hand against Laurent’s crotch, his cock hard and straining beneath the material separating them. Laurent’s lashes fluttered, his mouth slightly parted, making it easy for Damianos take Laurent’s lips between his.

One of Laurent’s hands was on Damen’s thigh beneath him, his fingers digging into the flesh. His other hand was on Damianos, gripping at his bicep that was supporting his weight. Laurent looked up from beneath hooded eyes and saw Damianos looming over him, looking impossibly powerful and starkly naked. He was on full display, his cock thick and leaking only inches away from Laurent, that dark trail of hair close enough for Laurent to trace. 

Behind Laurent was Damen whose nakedness Laurent could not see but feel, his chest warm against Laurent’s back, his arms like heavy barriers around him. His fingers slid over Laurent, down his wrist and on to the fingers that were tight on his own thigh, entwining them slowly. He lowered his other hand slowly so that he could grip Laurent properly, wrapping around Laurent’s waist. And then with careful precision, shifted his own hips up just enough so that Laurent could feel his cock press against him.

“Off,” Laurent said, feeling moments away from panting despite not even being fully undressed. “Take them off.”

Damianos grinned down at him lopsidedly, lowering his body the rest of the way so their chests were now touching. “What is the rush?”

“Undress me properly,” Laurent said. “Or one of you are leaving.” The words sounded ridiculous in his own ears, but Laurent was far past caring about any aspects of realism. 

Damen laughed behind him softly, both hands lowering to Laurent’s thighs. He rubbed at them slowly, his palm smoothing out against them before bringing one to the front, slipping his hand in.

Laurent shuddered as he felt Damen’s fingers against his cock, not wrapping around but brushing against him softly, almost as if by accident. Laurent squirmed, trying to move his hips against his hand to gain some form of friction when Damianos gripped at the sides, peeling his pants off and away. 

The magnitude of the reality felt more pronounced this way, with the three of them naked, their bodies pressing together. Damen had splayed out on his side, moving Laurent down with him, Damianos laying down on his side as well so that he was half on top of Laurent, both of their hands on his waist. Anywhere Laurent put his attention he was there, against Laurent’s chest, pressed against his back. Hands were wandering, thighs tangling. Every part of Laurent was being touched, kissed, whispered against. If Laurent closed his eyes, their scent was all he could smell. 

Laurent pushed his hands into Damianos’ hair, tugging him in so he could kiss him to his leisure, taking his lips roughly and knowing Damianos could take it. Laurent felt something sharp inside him, gnawing at him and spurring him forward, making him want more of everything. 

Behind him was Damen, his hand never staying in one place for too long. Fingers trailing the soft skin on his thighs, up the notches of his spine, pushing hair aside so that he could nestle his face in the spot between neck and shoulder, his lips lingering as his fingers found their way to the front of his chest. 

Damen knew Laurent was sensitive there, often teasing him with lips and teeth. Laurent’s kisses against Damianos grew sluggish and panting as Damen’s fingers tightened against him, rubbing at his nipples in tandem with how Damianos kissed him. Laurent’s mouth fell open against his, not feeling like he was capable of anything else in that moment as he reached behind himself with a hand clumsily, grappling at the back of Damen’s head and pulling him closer into Laurent’s neck.

Damen shifted his hips against Laurent again and Laurent sighed, taking his own lip between his teeth as Damianos moved against him from the front. They shifted against Laurent rhythmically on either side of him, moving like waves against the shore as Laurent grabbed at anything he could reach, trying to ground himself. He wasn’t even sure who he was touching anymore. 

Laurent’s cock was hard, leaking against his stomach and aching to be touched. Throughout all this back and forth there was hardly any direct contact. Hot and desperate, Laurent reach down between his legs to take himself in hand. 

Laurent heard a gutted sound and opened his eyes to see Damen having pushed himself up, looking down at Laurent. Damianos was still at his side, pressing feather light kisses against his skin, making him feel like the breath was shuddering out of him. His kisses were soft and pronounced, each slower than the last.

“I feel torn,” Damen side, his eyes unwavering from where Laurent was slowly stroking himself. “Between taking you in my mouth and watching you for the entire night.”

Laurent groaned softly, his hand slowing down significantly as his mind swarmed with thoughts. 

“Yes,” Laurent breathed. Damianos was kissing a line up his neck, taking his earlobe between his lips. 

“Yes, what?” Damen asked. His hand was on Laurent’s hip.

“Suck my cock,” Laurent said. 

Damen’s hand tightened on him, his nails just biting into skin. Laurent’s eyes fell helplessly shut as Damen leaned down, kissing him once on the mouth. He didn’t remain there, moving so that he was splaying kisses down Laurent’s neck, his abdomen, his hair brushing against unsteady skin that moved to meet each press of lips.

Damen lingered when he reached Laurent’s cock, one hand on his stomach, feeling the rise and fall, the other at the base. He moved his hand up slowly, his grip tightening slightly as he circled his fingers at the head. Laurent’s lips were pressed together, his eyes squeezing shut as Damen spread the liquid beading at the tip in slow, steady circles. 

Laurent felt Damen breathing against him, his lips wet and slightly parted as he pressed kisses up the underside of his cock, fingers wrapping back around the base as he did. Laurent’s hand found its way to Damen’s shoulder, gripping him tightly as Damianos ran his hands down Laurent’s back, cupping his backside slowly. 

“You-“

“Yes?” Damianos muttered against his ear, but that was all Laurent managed to push out before Damen took Laurent in his mouth. 

Laurent’s mouth fell open, murmuring incoherencies as Damen’s tongue lapped around him, his head moving slowly as he began to take Laurent in deeper. Laurent was aware of Damianos whispering in his ear, one hand rubbing at Laurent’s back, the other wrapping around his body, joining Damen’s hand at the base.

Laurent’s breathing sounded too loud in his own ears, the only other thing he could hear being the obscene sounds Damen was making around him, his moans muffled as he took Laurent to the back of his throat expertly, his hand pumping his own cock just as slowly. 

Distantly, Laurent was aware of Damianos moving down his body, his lips and tongue on every stretch of skin he passed. Laurent would try to look and see what he was planning to do, had he not been too busy holding himself back from rolling onto his stomach and biting the sheets. 

Damen drew back up to the head of Laurent’s cock, staying there to suck at the tip, furling his tongue around the sides, just as hands pushed his legs gently apart. Laurent breathed in sharply, letting himself feel the nosing against the insides of his thighs, the slow, determined kissing.

That was when Laurent’s eyes snapped open, pushing himself up on unsteady elbows so that he could see Damianos before him, his face dipped low between Laurent’s legs, all the while Damen still eagerly taking him in his mouth, hot and wet around him.

“What,” Laurent said, watching hazily as Damianos bit down on the soft skin there, “are you doing.”

Damianos didn’t answer. Simply continued to kiss his way up, his hands lifting Laurent slightly, just enough that he could lean his face in and determinedly, lick. 

Laurent’s hips jerked, causing him to buck further into Damen’s mouth, taking him deeper into tight warmth. Damen didn’t object, simply pushed Laurent further into the bedding, his cheeks hollowing to accommodate Laurent’s size. Damianos glanced up at him from his place between Laurent’s thighs, licking his lips as he lifted his head slightly.

“Good?” he asked, his breath warm on Laurent’s skin.

“I-” Laurent said. “Yes.”

Damianos held Laurent’s eyes as he leaned back in, letting his tongue move gently around the rim, teasing him the way he often did with slicked fingers before pressing in for the first time. Laurent exhaled roughly, trying to hold on to some form of composure as Damianos’ tongue worked around him slowly, his large, warm palms rubbing at his straining thighs soothingly, but then Damen pulled away entirely and licked a stripe up his cock, causing Laurent’s elbows to give out, falling back onto the mattress. 

It was too much. It was too much and it was not enough. One alone could nearly undo Laurent, two was enough to make him feel like he was going to crawl out of his skin or sink into the bed, his flesh and bones melting away. Laurent’s hands were fists in the bedding, his entire body feeling like liquid heat as Damen hummed around his pulsating length, Damianos’ tongue pushing into his body. 

Laurent was panting, physically feeling his chest rise and fall as Damianos began to move his tongue inside him steadily, the sounds of pleasure he was making muffled by the press of Laurent’s thighs around him. 

Above him was Damen, his lips moving against him fervently, almost reminiscent of the way it felt when Laurent would fuck him slowly, Damen always being unbelievably tight and wanting, clenching around Laurent as he moved with him eagerly. Below him was Damianos, his fingers now spreading Laurent’s cheeks apart, allowing his tongue to thrust in deep and fast the way he liked to, often rolling Laurent onto his stomach and kissing a line down his back until he reached Laurent’s ass, fucking into him with his tongue like he would with his fingers, with his impossibly large cock. 

Laurent’s body felt too hot, his skin so tight it might rip open so that everything he was feeling would seep out around them. Damianos’ back muscles flexed as he angled his head, tasting Laurent like it was all he planned to do for hours, only pulling away to leave wet, lingering kisses on the insides of his thighs, strong enough that Laurent would wear marks of it for days. 

Laurent could feel his muscles contracting, his abdomen tightening as Damen’s teeth grazed him, saliva running down the backs of his thighs. Laurent knew they felt it from the way their ministrations increased in vigor, their mouths working against Laurent heartily, their hands wandering, ghosting him with a touch anywhere they could reach. 

Laurent felt them everywhere, doing to Laurent what no one else ever could. It was when he heard his name, not once but twice, muddled with abandoned pleasure that his body jerked, spilling inside Damen’s mouth as he felt himself clench around Damianos’ tongue.

Laurent wasn’t sure how long he lay there, on his back with his arms fallen at his sides. He came back to himself in increments, slowly becoming aware of everything around him. He was panting, breathing heavily as his chest moved roughly. He was sweating lightly, his hair damp at his nape, strands of it sticking to his forehead. He felt the bedding shift, the mattress dipping, and then for the second time that night he was being enveloped in two large, powerful bodies.

Laurent let out a breath of something that was part astonishment, part bliss. He ran a hand down his face, his breath turning into amusement when he felt a thumb at the juncture between his hip and thigh, another body nestling in closer to him. 

“One of you was insatiable enough,” he muttered into the quiet, his limbs still feeling like gelatin. 

Laurent felt a smile curve at his shoulder blade, a hand curl around his cuff possessively. Laurent opened his eyes when he felt that, looking at both sides of him in curiosity, seeing what he expected: a golden cuff on each wrist, one that only the people in this room wore. 

Laurent shut his eyes again, inhaling smoothly as he collected the final bits of himself, feeling like he was finally back in possession of a clear head. Now that the initial shock and unexpected interval was over, his thoughts began to move again at rapid speed. 

“This is ridiculous,” he said, to no one in particular. 

Damianos lifted himself onto his elbow, reclining comfortably on his side, only a few inches above Laurent as he gazed down at him, his palm smoothing down his leg. ”It doesn’t have to be.”

Laurent glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, taking in the languor in his expression. “Things are not always as simple as you make it.”

“They can be,” Damen said, prompting Laurent to turn his head and look at him as well. His head was on Laurent’s pillow, supported by his palm. His body was closer to Laurent’s than Damianos’ was, the length of their bodies touching. Laurent could feel his erect cock, pressing into his hip. Laurent did not have to look at Damianos to see if he was in a similar state. He could feel it as well. 

Laurent lowered his eyes, focusing all of his attention on the contact on his waist. The two hands were different but the touch was the same, as familiar to Laurent as his own name. Laurent could tell his touch apart from anyone else’s with his eyes closed, even after spending weeks apart. He was the only person Laurent had ever let himself be held by. He was the only person Laurent ever wanted to. 

Laurent glanced up at Damen, at the way he was watching Laurent, that same careful consideration that was always there in his eyes when it came to Laurent, no matter what it was he was doing. He felt Damianos at his back, his hair tickling Laurent’s nape, his breathing light. Much like the beginning of the night Laurent laid between them, the two of them creating a barrier on either side of him, blocking everything else. 

Laurent licked his lips, shifting his body with resolve. There was no reason he couldn’t have this. Or rather, have this again. If there was anything Laurent had learned in that bed those past years, it was that he was safe there. Safe to try anything. Do anything. 

Laurent locked his eyes with Damen, looking at him steadily so there would be no misinterpretation. 

“Kiss me,” he said. And he did with no hesitation because it was Damen. Sweet, attentive Damen who at times acted like it was his life’s mission to make Laurent feel good. Damen tilted Laurent’s chin up with a knuckle so he could kiss Laurent deeper, his thumb sweeping his jaw.

Laurent moved one hand up Damen’s chest, going to the back of his neck and pulling him in closer, his fingers tangling in the shorter hairs there. With his other hand he reached behind himself and took hold of Damianos’ arm, wrapping it around his own body and relishing in the way it felt to be pressed between the two of them.

Laurent ground his hips back against Damianos, moaning into Damen’s mouth when he felt Damianos rub against the place his mouth had just been. Laurent thought of that, the way it felt to have both of their mouths on him at the same time. The memory alone caused his body to move against them, heat pooling low in his stomach. 

Laurent spread his legs slightly, resting one on top of Damen’s body so that Damianos could slide his cock between Laurent’s thighs, chasing the friction as Laurent clenched the muscles together. His blood felt like it was simmering as Damianos moved against him in abandon, groaning deep into Laurent’s shoulder. His arm around Laurent tightened, puling his body close.

Damen went with the movements easily, following Laurent as he shifted back, his hold on his face now hard as he kissed Laurent fervidly, his mouth moving against Laurent with the same amount of fever as Damianos behind him. Laurent basked in all of it, his hands moving down Damen’s back until he was holding firm, taut skin.

Damen kissed Laurent with a heavy blend of push and pull. Laurent could feel the rawness of it, and the way that it was so like Damen that it made Laurent gasp against his mouth, pressing back just as hard. Damen kissed him with urgency and with languor. He kissed him with force and with gentleness.

The joined touches continued, driving Laurent to the point of mindless insanity. Damen’s hand hitched Laurent’s thigh higher on top of his, rubbing at him warmly. Damianos’ moved down Laurent’s back slowly, brushing against his hole in a way that made Laurent’s entire body jerk, breaking away from Damen’s mouth. He was panting into the space between them.

“Do you want to?” Damen mumbled, shifting his lower body that was still being cupped in Laurent’s hands. As he did, Damianos bit down on Laurent’s neck, soothing the spot after with his tongue. 

“No,” Laurent said, understanding what Damen was asking. “No. I want-“

Laurent didn’t finish his sentence, but he didn’t have to. He felt hands going to Laurent’s hips, turning him over so he was facing Damianos. The movement was rapid, pushing Laurent’s hair into his eyes, the quick change in position spreading a chill against his arms.

Damianos swept the hair out of his eyes, letting his hand settle there after. All Laurent managed at the tender gesture was a sound of heated impatience. Damianos smiled slowly, ghosting a kiss on his lips before bringing his mouth to Laurent’s ear.

“Turn onto your stomach,” he said quietly, not a command but a gentle encouragement. Laurent complied with ease, rolling onto his stomach in a practiced motion, something like intoxication over brimming inside him.

Laurent felt two pairs of hands run down his back, moving with each bump and curve. The touch was warm, firm, all encompassing in a way that made Laurent want to squirm against the sheets, and it was sheer force of will that kept him steady.

Laurent felt one of hand smooth up the backs of his thighs, spreading his legs slightly and prompting Laurent to cant his hips up, arching his back. Fingers trailed his skin, brushing against where he wanted to feel them most. Laurent’s body jerked back as if acting on instinct alone, his thoughts only of being touched, stretched, achingly full. 

The hands pushed Laurent’s hips back down into the bedding, continuing to touch him everywhere but the one place he wanted, maddeningly slow. Laurent felt the caress down the length of his legs, the crease behind his knee, back up over the curve of his backside and along the small of his back.

Laurent felt a second set of hands on his shoulders, fingers curving and taking hold. They rubbed at him firmly, thumbs digging into skin that felt tight with tension and anticipation. Laurent sighed, the strength behind those hands moving down his back slowly, unlocking tense muscles and making Laurent’s stomach clench. 

Laurent had already found release that night but he felt himself stirring again, his entire body pulsing with want and desire. Laurent looked back over his shoulder, his heart banging against his ribcage at the sight of both Damen and Damianos in his bed, eyes darkened with lust and only on Laurent. 

“Fuck me,” Laurent said. 

Damen grinned, moving his hands up Laurent’s body and spreading them out on either side of the mattress, caging Laurent in. He lowered his own body, heat radiating from their proximity as his chest touched Laurent’s back. 

“We will,” he whispered, pressing his mouth to Laurent’s neck as he often did when he took Laurent from behind. A part of Laurent’s mind registered this, the unhurried press of Damen’s lips against the fluttering of his pulse, the spot below his jaw. The other, more prominent part of Laurent’s mind registered the unmistakable sound of a phial being opened. Laurent held himself in anticipation, the sound of liquid swishing loud in the silent room.

Laurent expected to feel that first press of Damianos’ finger, slow at first as he slid it in, letting Laurent acclimate to the pressure before moving inside him, stretching him slowly. It was an unexpected shock when he felt oil dripping down onto his back, going down his tailbone, the feel of it light and slick like it was Damianos’ tongue. It dripped between his cheeks, running down his thighs slowly. 

It was nothing and it was everything, and it led to Laurent dropping his head into the pillow, muttering muffled incoherency as he shifted his body, needing _something_.

“Stop,” Laurent said, hoping the fabric against his face blocked out the desperation in his tone. “Teasing.” 

And then, finally, after what felt like hours, he felt the first push inside him.

Laurent buried his face deeper into the pillow, letting it stifle any sounds as he moaned shamelessly, all of his attentions focused on the slow, pleasurable burn. Damianos’ fingers were thick, slick with oil, and Laurent’s inhibitions were lowered enough that he moved against his hand freely, feeling the steady back and forth, the soothing rubbing against his hipbone as a second finger slid in next to the first.

“Yes,” Laurent said, helplessly into the bedding. A part of him enjoyed this part most. The first press, the initial feeling of being stretched, his body preparing to take Damianos’ cock inside him. The way he was always careful, so careful with Laurent, attuned to every shift and sound, kissing him into lethargic bliss. 

Damen’s fingers were on Laurent’s cheeks now, turning his head towards his so he could kiss Laurent thoroughly, their mouths open and clumsy as Damianos’ fingers pressed deeper inside him, curving in a way that made Laurent grab onto Damen’s arm, his nails biting into skin.

Eventually Damen pulled himself away, giving Laurent nothing to do but press his face back into the bed, his fingers tangling in the sheets by his head. Damianos’ movements were ceaseless, continuously brushing against that spot that made Laurent’s toes curl. For a moment Laurent’s mind was blank, not managing to think, just feel. Then he felt the second drip of oil, next to the place where Damianos was touching him, and that was when Laurent felt a second hand meet Damianos’.

The finger was oiled as well, circulating the edge, not yet doing anything else but teasing the place where Damianos was continuously pressing into. Laurent was sure his knuckles would be white if he checked, but he could manage nothing other than gripping tighter. 

He felt a face near his, lips brushing the shell of his ear, breath hot against him.

“Can I?” Damen asked quietly, close enough that Laurent felt the outline of each word against him.

Laurent nodded his head against the mattress, a rapid jerking that he cold be embarrassed about later. Now, all that mattered was the smile spreading against his skin, and the tight, wonderful press of his finger, joining Damianos’.

It was more, like this. Laurent felt the difference in size, could feel the slight pressure that only added to it, the rhythmic, oiled back and forth of their fingers, fucking into him continually until all Laurent could do was groan into the pillow, the breath ribboning out of him. He couldn’t even move against them, he simply lay there and felt them fill him.

Laurent wasn’t sure how long this went on, another finger sliding inside him after gaining recurrences from Laurent. Time seemed to blend together, pleasure muddling all of Laurent’s senses so that it all he managed was a speechless whimper when he felt the fingers eventually slip out of him, leaving Laurent impossibly empty and breathless. 

Laurent felt his chest moving against the mattress, his breathing hot and damp against the pillow. He heard slight movements, the bed creaking slightly as the mattress shifted, and then a large palm was on him, turning him back onto his side so he was chest to chest with Damen. Seconds later, Laurent felt Damianos stretching out behind him, his cock nudging against his slick opening. 

“Do it,” Laurent said against Damen’s neck, grinding his body back where Damianos was rubbing against him. “Fuck me.”

Damen took one of Laurent’s legs, lifting it up and hooking it around his own waist, spreading Laurent’s thighs apart. Laurent felt Damianos shift in closer to him, one arm wrapping around Laurent’s front, the other at his own cock as he rubbed against Laurent in slow, teasing circles. 

Laurent grabbed at Damen sides, feeling like he needed to hold something to ground himself. He dug his face further into the spot between his neck and shoulder, pressing his body back against Damianos. “Do it,” he said, shuddering when he felt a kiss on the back of his shoulder, fingers grazing the soft hair on his thighs.

And then it was finally happening, Damianos’ arm tightening around him as he entered Laurent in a slow, long push. 

Laurent closed his eyes, and the loss of vision somehow heightened all of his other senses. He smelled the usual musky scent, and the light tinge of sweat that was on their bodies. He felt the finger tracing his lip, close enough that Laure felt it light on his tongue. He heard Damen’s voice, his quiet mutters of praise and affection, and Damianos behind him, his own sounds loud in Laurent’s ear as he pushed all the way inside him, back and fourth until his hips were pressed against Laurent’s.

He felt Damianos fill him, stretching him far more than their fingers had, Laurent’s body clutching tightly around his cock as he moved inside him.

Laurent’s entire body arched, his leg tightening around Damen’s body so that Damianos could slide in deeper, staying as he was for a moment before pulling back out, only to push in quickly. He continued to move like this, building up a pace that had Laurent shifting, rolling his body to meet each press of Damianos hips. 

Damen’s hands were cupping Laurent’s face, his thumbs brushing his cheekbones softly in a way so different from the tight press of Damianos inside him, the contrasting feelings nearly undoing Laurent. He wound his arms around Damen’s neck, holding him close as he kissed him messily, trying to transfer everything he felt inside into their shared breathes. 

Laurent didn’t think he would ever fully get used to the size of Damianos, the way it felt when he was inside Laurent. It always felt like it might be too much at first, the tight pressure and the slight burn, but Laurent liked that. He liked knowing who it was against him, inside him, and knowing that he could take it. He felt it now, that moment where his body began to relax, acclimating to Damianos’ cock so that he could take in everything. The unparalleled sensation of Damianos’ hands on his hips, using the hold to fuck into him slow and hard.

Laurent’s mouth fell away from Damen’s audibly, his head tilting back so that it was on Damianos’ shoulder, putting all of his attention on the steady, rhythmic press into his body, never once stopping. Damen’s hands were moving against him as he splayed open kisses all over him, leaving wet trails along his neck, his nipples, his entire chest. 

Damianos’ hands had tightened on him, moving his body against Laurent more forcibly now, some dominant part of him chasing his own pleasure as well as Laurent’s. Laurent liked that, too. He liked knowing what he could do to him, how his body could take him apart the way Damianos’ did his.

Damianos pressed his face into Laurent’s hair, breathing him in before latching his mouth onto Laurent’s neck, sucking down on him, biting tight enough to elicit a gasp out of Laurent, laving his tongue against that sensitive spot. 

Laurent felt hands moving down his body in every direction, up his stomach, down his back. He felt fingers sweeping his hair away from his neck, thumbs digging into the hollow of his hipbones. His head lolled back as a finger trailed the light trail of hair leading down his navel, moving until it reached the base of his cock, grazing him there as lightly as the rest of his body was being touched. 

Laurent wasn’t sure what name left his mouth, but it hardly seemed to matter. Both of them responded to his soft moans, Damianos slowing down into short, drawn out thrusts, Damen taking his head in his hands and kissing him just as slowly, dragging out each press of lips. 

Laurent’s cock was heavy between his legs, aching to be touched. He pressed it against Damen’s abdomen, feeling the gutted way he moaned into Laurent’s mouth, prompting him to press against him again. Laurent’s hands trailed down his chest, going until he reached Damen’s cock, taking him in hand slowly. He hadn’t been touched either this entire encounter, and he jerked forward at the first touch of Laurent’s fingers, pushing into his hand mindlessly.

Laurent felt them on either side of him, Damianos pressing into him from behind, Damen moving against him at the front, thrusting his cock into Laurent’s tight fist, muttering his name into Laurent’s chest. Laurent’s free hand was on his back, feeling the way the tight muscles rippled against him as his body shifted into Laurent’s, pressing the three of them together with each push.

Laurent shuddered as the two of them kissed him at the same time, one on the soft spot behind his ear, the other at the side of his neck. Laurent’s breath stuttered, his body pulsing around Damianos, his cock leaking against his stomach. 

He felt Damen pull away, briefly leaving his front to feel empty, but he was back beside Laurent before he could even think to question it. Laurent’s eyes were hooded in pleasure, and it took a few stretched out blinks before he saw the phial of oil in Damen’s hand, coating his entire palm with it.

“What-“ Laurent started, but his words were cut off in a sharp inhale when he felt Damen press close, taking both of their cocks in his hand.

Laurent pressed his lips together, not quite managing to stifle his moan as he felt Damianos’ wrist move, his overly large hand encircling the two of them, tightening around their cocks and making Laurent feel like his mind was breaking into fractured pieces. He reached a hand down to join Damen’s but had in intercepted instead, Damen linking their fingers slowly as he pumped their cocks together. 

Laurent felt that slow, tightening in his abdomen, the clenching of his stomach as he grew close. He felt it in Damianos as well, in the way the movements of his hips turned clumsy, pressing into Laurent with no rhythm, the way he tended to when he lost himself towards the end.

“Laurent,” Damianos ground out behind him, his nails biting into Laurent’s side, and Laurent tipped his head back, reaching around blindly until his hand met Damianos’ thigh, clutching at him with purpose and undeniable intention. Damianos thrust into him once more, twice, and then his hips were stilling, his breath leaving him roughly as he came inside Laurent. 

Damianos went still behind him, his arms wrapped around Laurent’s body loosely as he pressed gentle kisses against the back of Laurent’s neck, murmuring incoherently into his skin. Damen’s hand had slowed significantly, drawing the end of it out in slow shifts and pulls so that Laurent was pushing himself into his hand, writhing against the sheets.

Damianos smoothed a palm down his arm, pressing one final kiss against his spine before reaching around Laurent, his hand wrapping around him alongside Damen’s.

That was all it took for Laurent’s body to give up its defenses, his mouth falling open in a wordless moan as his cock pulsated, and then he was spilling against his own chest, Damianos’ cock still inside him, two hands wrapped around him.

Damen followed him only seconds after, coming against Laurent’s stomach with a low groan as his head fell forward, their foreheads pressing together. 

Laurent had lost all sense of control over his body. He felt as if his bones had disintegrated, his limbs reducing to foam as he panted against Damen, his breath hitting his face in gasps. Distantly he was aware of Damianos pulling out of him, his cum leaking out of his body as Damen released them. Laurent couldn’t focus on anything for too long, his mind still feeling shattered. He fell onto his back, his hands uselessly at his sides as he closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of their uneven breathing beside him.

Minutes passed like this, the three of them laying there in post coital bliss. Laurent pushed the hair away from his face, exhaling slowly as everything came back him. His own name, for one.

Beside him he heard a low sound, and he turned his head to see Damianos grinning at him, his own hair a disheveled mess. 

“You look beautiful like this,” he said, sounding as drenched and sated as Laurent felt. He heard a hum on his other side, and he turned to see Damen’s eyes roaming his flushed body, traces of their spend still on him.

“You do,” he said.

Laurent looked at him, and then at Damianos, breathless laughter leaving him as he let his head drop back on the pillow. He heard soft rumbles of laughter on either side of him, the two of them shifting close to Laurent, wrapping their bodies around him comfortably. 

Laurent smiled slowly, letting his hands trail down their warm bodies. He felt the hum of appreciation against him, the soft press of lips against his skin. He closed his eyes, shifting his body against the mattress until the three of them found a comfortable position, pressed against one another. 

It didn’t make any sense, and Laurent didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> [ @laurent-ofvere](http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
